Awtsj
by murai-sakura
Summary: When will Bakura learn certain things can hurt you? (COMPLETE)
1. fire

I apoligise for the samurai-x fans but I won't write a lot kenshin-fics, it will happen again but not now. This is a storie about Bakura who learns how certain things work the hard way.  
  
Bakura: Why?  
  
F: Cause I want to.  
  
Bakura: ....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the damn yu-gi-oh characters.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Awtsj  
  
Chapter 1: Fire  
  
Bakura's p.o.v  
  
I was walking into the kitchen cause I smelled something delicious. Something that made me drool all over the carpet. My silly little hikari was cooking me a meal. There was something really frustrating though, under the pot, there was something strange. A little dancin thing that had several colours: orange, red, yellow, blue and sometimes even black. The dancing movements were hypnotising me and I walked towards the mysterious magic thingie.  
  
Slowly, I put my hand forward to touch the coloury thing. My hikari wasn't watching, he was cutting his meet so I took my chance and jumped forward...  
  
'AAAAAHHHHH'  
  
It hurted like hell. The dancing thing was biting in my hand and even when I removed it, it kept biting me even when I stopped touching it. It controlled me!!!!  
  
My hikari turned around as soon as I was yelling, he saw how I pulled my hand back out of the orange gas and he grabbed my hand. We both watched how it became red and how little thingies were appearing.  
  
Ryou pulled my hand under the tap and let the water stream out. It wouldn't stop hurting and the water was icecold. Damn, that hurted soooooo much. The water was icecold and was biting me as well.  
  
Ryou felt how I was struggling but kept my hand under the water, he's much stronger then he looks you kow.  
  
After 15 minutes, I was tired of struggling, the pain kept coming and I knew Ryou was trying to kill me, but I didn't care anymore, I was too tired.  
  
But to my big surprise, he suddenly let go of my hand and ran to the refrigerator. The entire time he was saying absolutely nothing. He's just soooo careless, they only thing he cares about are his stupid roses,..... ow, wait, that was me.  
  
When Ryou got his head back out of the freezer he showed me a strange tube and he put some white creamy, but really cold liquid on my hand. I wanted to whipe it away but Ryou gave me THE look.  
  
Then he wrapped a bandage around my hand, making me incapable of defending myself for something he will try to do to me.  
  
When he was finished, he explained what had just happened.  
  
Ryou: What you just touched is called fire, and fire can burn you. If you keep your hands out of the fire, it won't hurt you anymore.  
  
Who the hell did he think he was talking to, a kid?  
  
Anyways, you know what I learned today? Fire hurts like hell, mmmm, I wonder how those freaky furballs react...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So, that was the first chappie, I hope you all liked it  
  
Please review  
  
Bakura: Ow 


	2. Ice

Next chapter about Bakura who really shouldn't touch anything.  
  
Disclaimer: no way, not again  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
chapter 2: ice  
  
After the incident with the orange flame, I've decided to stay away from everything. It would hurt way too much.  
  
A few months past since then and it was winter. We walked past a few streetlights and with my hands I felt how cold they were.  
  
I remembered a thing that was as cold as this thing here, it was cald an ice-cream and it tasted like every god in heaven liked you a lot.  
  
I wanted to taste the cold streetlamp and I licked...  
  
The taste was horrible but what was more frustrating.... I was stuck.  
  
The streetlamp catched my tongue and it felt like he was on fire and I know how that feels for some months now and it's not a very good feeling.  
  
Ryou stood behind me but I could feel him role his eyes, he always does that when something like this happens....again.  
  
Suddenly, I noticed Ryou just walked away.  
  
He just left me here? In the middle of nowhere (the park) , with a burning tongue?  
  
I waited and waited and some people just laughed at me, but I was too weak to send em to the shadow realm. I HAD A FROZEN TONGUE!!!!  
  
A few children were eating ice-cream and I shivered. I was scared of ice- cream now. And I will always be.  
  
I thought I had to wait till spring arrived but suddenly I saw Ryou coming back.  
  
I forgot my tongue was stuck and I wanted to run towards him but I was pulled back by the streetlamp. It hurted really bad.  
  
Ryou held a glass of water, what was he gonna do, he knows I don't like water.  
  
I watched how he let the water fall on my tongue.  
  
At first I felt nothing but then.... 'AAAAAHHHHH'  
  
He burned my tongue, the water was as hot as the fire.  
  
Ok, I was free, I admit that, but I still had a burned tongue.  
  
I started to yell at Ryou but he allready walked back home...  
  
What I learned today? Ice can grab you by the tongue and get you stuck to a streetlamp. So, it's evil. I wonder if the same thing happens to cat's?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
that was the next chappie  
  
It was a little short but it's just the facts.  
  
Please review and watch out for the next chapter.  
  
Bakura: Noooooo, not more!!! 


	3. electricity

Hèhè, the next chapter has arrived. What will happen now?  
  
Bakura: Please stop!!!  
  
F: Forget it pal.  
  
Disclaimer: You allready know.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Elektricity  
  
Wanna know what happened today? It was even worce then the fire and the ice together. But off cours Ryou doesn't even care about me, the heartless jerk.  
  
Like always I was a great explorer and while I was doing the o so evil dishes I dropped an o so evil fork.  
  
I ducked, and fell to my belly, on purpose off cours, so the fork wouldn't get me and I grabbed it.  
  
The metal was cold but at least not as cold as ice.  
  
I wached at the four pins at th end of the very dangerous fork closely and I was wondering what to do with it.  
  
At the far edge of the room, I saw something funny.  
  
It looked like the nose of a pig and sometimes Ryou puts in things to make things move.  
  
He said to me it was dangerous so maybe I could kill the fork with it.  
  
I was a great explorer, always there to kill my enimies and so I crawled over the ground to the other side of the room.  
  
I tried to be quiet... If Ryou would hear me, he would never let me kill the fork.  
  
I succeeded in avoiding the albino-freak.  
  
I came closer to the pig-snoute and I held on to the fork very tightly so it couldn't escape.  
  
My hand drove the fork closer and closer...  
  
Eventually, I put the metal fork in the electricity-thingie...  
  
'AAAAAAAHHHHHHH'  
  
It hurted sooooo much.  
  
It was rather strange, I couldn't let go of the fork.  
  
It was trying to take me with him to hell.  
  
Eventually, my hair started to smoke and Ryou ran upstairs, abandoning me again.  
  
So, I layed their, stuck to electricity and trying to kill the evil fork.  
  
Eventually, it stopped and Ryou ran down again, and he dropped himself to his knees near my lifeless body.  
  
I was faking off cours but I needed to see his reaction.  
  
Ryou pulled one of my eyes open, sighed and sat back in his cough.  
  
I stayed their, I needed some sleep.  
  
So I layed their with hair like yugi and the pharaoh... Now I know how they get it....  
  
What I learned today? Electricity is worse then fire and ice together.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
How was that?  
  
I think it's the best out of three  
  
More chapters are coming  
  
Please review 


End file.
